Wireless networks were originally designed for use with targeted applications, such as voice or data, for an envisioned load (e.g., based on a predicted consumer acceptance of the technology). However, such networks are now being subject to increasingly more uses, and actual consumer acceptance of such technologies has been unexpected. For example, wireless networks are commonly used for streaming video and web browsing, wireless local area networks (WLANs) are commonly used to provide hotspot coverage in coffee shops and restaurants, many businesses are foregoing wiring Ethernet LANs for the simplicity of wireless LANs and most residential homes have at least one WiFi access point.